Y LA AMO
by Marielle-Darklan
Summary: Dulces pensamientos de Jazper hacia Alice. Y viceversa,
1. Chapter 1

**JAZPER**

_Una inmensa felicidad, inundaba la estancia, yo podía sentirla mejor que nadie, verla dar pequeños saltos sobre la alfombra solo podía significar una cosa; ella estaba ansiosa y feliz…_

_No podía hacer nada mas que mirarla embobado, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus dulces y gráciles movimientos, llenos de energía y vitalidad._

_Aun recuerdo aquel primer día, cuando me la encontré en aquel restauran. La vi con desconcierto, ella me sonrió dulce ante mi sorpresa, se acerco, sin pena sin miedo… _

_Me dio esperanza, y cambio todo lo que hasta entonces conocía y desde ese primer momento supe que mi vida estaría destinada a ella, y no podría vivir un día mas sin sostenerla entre en mis brazos._

_Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde aquello, y aun ahora, sigo a su lado, disfrutando su compañía, su devoción y su locura porque sencillamente la amo, y siento en mí una necesidad imperante de estar a su lado, de cuidarla y protegerla, sostenerla a cada paso que da. Dejarla volar y atraparla cada vez que cae. Eso es para mi frágil y dulce Alice_

_Es mi luz en la oscuridad, el consuelo de mis tristezas, es el calor en mis fríos días, el palpitar dentro de mi corazón muerto, es más que mi vida en mi propia muerte…_

-Bella, me dejara organizar su boda!!- exclamo una dulce y aguda voz- jas; jas….- exclamo con mas fuerza- jasper me estas oyendo??-

Su suave tacto me saco de mis pensamientos

si- me disculpe- perdón que decías?-

OH jazz- hizo un puchero infantil sentándose a mi lado- No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije cierto- agrego reprimiéndome- en que estabas pensando hee-

En ti- alcance a responder, tomándola entre mis brazos y atrayendo delicadamente su rostro al mío.

Acaricie su níveo rostro con suavidad y lentamente bese sus labios, sintiendo y saboreando su dulce sabor. Era mía y yo…. De ella…


	2. Amor

Antes que nada devo decir; que los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer

_**Antes que nada devo decir; que los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Bueno se suponia que iva a ser un os pero pues me anime a escribir uno mas sin abrir otro tema; espero les guste…. Y gracias por sus rr.**_

_**ALICE**_

_Me duche muy contenta por la mañana, después de una larga noche en la biblioteca de Carlisle; según mi pronóstico de hoy: llovería gran parte del día lo cual no era nada novedoso en este pueblo. _

_Estaba emocionada cierto modo; hoy era un gran día, al menos para mi y Jazper, cumplíamos un año mas juntos; aunque no estoy segura de cuantos, cuando tienes de sobra la eternidad, te olvidas de contar el tiempo. Había echo un bonito regalo para Jazzy, y quiero dar por sentado que lo hice por mi misma, y con mis propias manos, el año anterior le había comprado toda una tienda de armamento militar, y aunque estoy muy segura de que le encanto, tuvo que deshacerse de el, porque Carlisle lo consideraba peligroso. Además de que el torpe de Edward me sobrepuso el nombre de maniaca compradora compulsiva por todo un mes, lo cual en verdad me molesto muchísimo, como si el no fuera un obsesivo masoquista y controlador novio para Bella; pobre de mi amiga._

_En fin volviendo al lo mas importante; que, que le voy a regalar?? No te lo diré; mejor velo por ti mismo…_

_Baje las escaleras a paso humano, llevando conmigo el obsequio; sonreí a Esme al topármela en el pasillo y llegue a la estancia donde Jazzy se encontraba, al estar de frente le dirigí una de mis mas dulces y encantadoras sonrisas y el me miro con cierto desconcierto._

_-_feliz aniversario Jazz_- le dije mientras le entregaba la enorme caja_- Lo hice yo misma, especialmente para ti-

_Tomo la caja y la observo detenidamente, pude observar cierto temor en sus gestos, pero no los entendí. Lo abrió y lentamente saco de el su contenido, yo sonreí aun mas para mis adentros, cuando termino de sacarlo, lo alzo y lo miro sorprendido, claro era hermoso que otra reacción iba a tener, yo ya lo sabia, lo había visto horas atrás en mis visiones, aunque trate de no hacerlo.._

Es… es… muy….-_ balbuceo..- no podía hablar siquiera por la sorpresa que le había dado_- es… mmmm… muy he…bonito… eso es… es muy bonito_-_

Sabia que te gustaría_- le respondí - _

Que es eso Alice??_- pregunto mi entrometido hermano Emmet-_

Es un suéter_- respondí un tanto molesta- acaso no lo vez-_

_Y en verdad lo era; era grande y estaba echo con estambre, las mangas no me quedaron muy parejas lo admito, pero la mujer del video de aprende a tejer en una semana, no especificaba que las mangas debían de ser iguales…_

_Emmet le quito a Jazper su regalo y lo miro con más detenimiento._

Y este dibujo de aquí_ – señalo el centro del sueter – _es un ratón?

Es un Panda_- respondí resentida-_

Bromeas verdad, parece una rata_- respondió el enardeciéndome más- _mira esas orejas, y esos son sus dientes??_ – se carcajeo_- y esto que es?? no me digas que los ojos, parece que hubiesen golpeado al pobre animal_-_

_Estaba realmente colérica; maldito Emmet como se atrevía a burlarse, de mi regalo, acaso no aprecio el esfuerzo que hice en tejerlo…. Esto si no se lo iba a perdonar…_

Es precioso Cariño_- interrumpió Jazz arrebatándole la prenda a Emmet e intentando ponérselo _– lo vez… me queda de maravilla_-_

_La verdad es que le quedaba un poco apretado y lo hacia ver como carne embutida, pero me hizo inmensamente feliz, el echo de que el si lo preciara, tal vez por eso lo amaba tanto, no lo se, el era tan bueno conmigo._

_Por un rato me sonrió placidamente, hasta que noto mi desconcierto o más bien lo sintió._

Que pasa Jazz_- pregunte con dulce inocencia-_

Yo…veraz_- balbuceado de nuevo_- Alice_…_

_Sin querer, mis ojos se cerraron y visualice lo que parecía ser una discusión; no era cierto, no podría ser verdad o si? Jazz, Jazper había olvidado nuestra aniversario.._

_-_Como pudiste_- grite muy exaltada- _que sucede contigo Jazper Whitlock Hale_- estaba realmente furiosa, no furiosa era decir poco a lo en verdad sentía… Quería gritar, quería golpear no lo se, me sentía morir por dentro, sentí mi alma partirse, me sentí triste y por primera vez en mucho tiempo quise llorar aunque sabia que era imposible… pero bien podría hacer el intento…_

_Salio corriendo de casa, ni siquiera tome el impermeable, afuera una densa niebla cubría todo lo verde del lugar y las gotas de la lluvia estaban comenzando a caer con mayor intensidad… No me importo, me deje llevar, sin dirección alguna, sin rumbo, solo corrí con todo lo que mi alma era capaz de dar, sin respirar sin sentir nada mas, dejando sobre que la fría brisa intentase calmar el dolor que mi corazón sentía._

_Estaba dolida, y mi corazón ardía como si estuviese vivo, quería salirse de mi pecho y yo quería morir con el, no se por cuanto tiempo corrí, no se si fueron minutos o fueron horas, poco a poco la lluvia fue disminuyendo hasta solo ser suaves gotas._

_Llegue hasta un gran risco; y me senté a sus horillas, abajo un rió seguía su cause sin inmutarse siquiera; lo observe durante largo rato mientras ahogaba mis leves gemidos después de mi coraje, la "caminata" me había sentado bien, y aunque aun me dolía, me sentía mas tranquila._

_Sin duda me había sentido, con el hecho de que Jazper olvidara nuestro aniversario, y más aun porque esta vez me esforcé y di todo de mí; un momento en que diablos estoy pensando; estaba esperando algo a cambio!! En que cabeza cabe, el amor no es así, se supone que es incondicional, que das de ti, sin esperar recibir nada, eso es el amor, valla me siento patética, debería reírme de mi misma, y pensar que hice esa escena por pensar egoístamente, nada obliga a dar regarlos en el aniversario, y mucho menos a intercambiarlos, había caído en un convencionalismo me sentía tonta por ello y sin quererlo reí. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera de casa, ni que tan lejos estaba, supuse que puesto que ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, era hora de regresar y pedir una disculpa a Jazper; si sin duda eso haría, después de todo fue mi culpa._

_Me levante con una sonrisa en el rostro, al darme la vuelta para retornar el camino a casa, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi., a el, recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol, me sonrió y sentí como una calidez embriagaba mi sentidos, se acerco sigilosamente; me miro como solo el solía hacerlo, con esa sonrisa dulce, pero a la vez decidida; al ya estar a pocos centímetros de mi se detuvo y se arrodillo ante mi, si hubiese tenido un corazón apostaría que se me hubiese salido del pecho, y entonces…_

_-_Mary Alice Brandom Cullen_- mi cuerpo vibro inexplicablemente- _te casarías conmigo una vez mas_? – juraría que mis mejillas enrojecieron._

_Saco una rosa exquisitamente roja de su espalda y la beso antes de entregármela…_

_-_feliz aniversario_- fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de sentir como su dulce aliento embriagaba mis sentidos y me perdía en su calor._

_El sol daba su última despedida por el horizonte tiñendo las nubes con hermosos tonos naranjas, mientras que por el otro lado; la luna empezaba a salir creando un espectáculo más que hermoso._

_Yo estaba ahí, con el, sentada en su regazo y compartiendo un día mas… juntos_


End file.
